Based on the operating principle, touch control display panels can be categorized into a self-capacitance type and a mutual capacitance type. In the existing mutual capacitance type touch control display panels, the mutual capacitance is often formed between a touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode. By measuring a change in electric charge of the mutual capacitance, a touch point may be detected.
In the driving structure of the mutual capacitance type touch control display panel, each touch sensing electrode is electrically connected to a touch sensing signal line, which transmits a touch sensing signal returned from the touch sensing electrode to a driving integrated circuit (IC) chip for further processing. Because the touch control display panel includes a plurality of touch sensing electrodes, a plurality of touch sensing signal lines are required, however, the driving IC chip often has limited number of signal interfaces. The data carried by the touch sensing signal lines is often processed by a touch control IC chip before being sent the driving IC chip through a limited number of signal interfaces. The demand for the touch control IC chip increases the cost of the touch control display panel. When the touch control IC chip has to be bonded with a flexible circuit board, bonding faults are likely to occur.
The disclosed touch control display panel, touch control display device, and driving method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.